<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outlines for Fics That You Can Use If You Want by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084271">Outlines for Fics That You Can Use If You Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outlines for Fics That You Can Use If You Want [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, THESE ARE JUST SUGGESTIONS IF YOU'RE STUCK AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE, Violence, alya is a good friend, more characters too, pure fluff, thanks!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are outlines for Miraculous Ladybug fics that you can use if you want. If you need some ideas, but can't think of anything you can use these! Just credit me in the summary or notes! These are pretty much completed stories, you just need to add the details and put it into an actual story format.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outlines for Fics That You Can Use If You Want [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is where Lila finally pushes too far and causes Marinette to get akumatized. Everyone knows that the kindest people can make the worst villians, because they know what makes everyone tick, what makes them get up in the morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>#1</p>
  <ul>
<li>Marinette's sitting on the floor in the bathroom crying to Tikki after Lila threatens her, see's the akuma and gives her earrings to Tikki</li>
<li>She doesn't even try to fight it, she's given up</li>
<li>Her name is something like Themis (the goddess of justice) or something along those lines</li>
<li>She makes people feel what they made her feel (ex. Alya betrayed her by believing Lila over her, so she curses Alya to be feel or be betrayed by everyone that matters to her)<br/>OR<br/>She has the power to see into people's souls, and broadcast all the good and bad things that they've ever done to the people around her. She then judges them and chooses a "fair" punishment. (ex. She would look into Lila's soul and broadcast what she was seeing ((all the lies)) to everyone in that area, on a floating screen kind of thing)</li>
<li>She has long, perfect curls of black hair, pale, white skin, an elegant, all black dress and a black mask with white flowers like lace. Her entire theme is black and white elegance, except for red marks that look like tears on her mask and her eyes which are either blood red or piercing grey</li>
<li>She somehow traps all her classmates somewhere without alerting anyone that there's an akuma</li>
<li>She's the picture of elegance, all grace and cold beauty. There is absolutely no kindness or warmth in her eyes, only ice and indifference</li>
<li>It takes people a while to realize that this is Marinette. Marinette who was still kind and helpful and warm and loving to everyone even though they all despised her for "bullying Lila"</li>
<li>She surprises everyone by using her powers against Hawkmoth and breaking away from him but keeping her powers. She says something like "No one can escape from justice"</li>
<li>Her whole thing is that she's justice personified</li>
<li>She specifically targets Alya (for believing Lila over her), Adrian (for telling her to just let it go), and, of course, Lila herself (for obvious reasons)</li>
<li>Everyone is crying and humiliated and begging her to stop, saying that they all believe her, that they should never have listened to Lila</li>
<li>Marinette doesn't care</li>
<li>She tortures Lila in someway (either physically or psychologically, or preferably both)</li>
<li>She has this whole speech against Alya and Adrien, making them both cry because they should have done more but they never thought <em>Marinette</em> could get akumatized</li>
<li>basically a lot of angst and/or character bashing</li>
<li>Whatever powers Marinette uses against people are permanent, the ladybugs don't fix anything except any physical torture. If someone gets cursed to, I don't know, have their negative thoughts about a person always show above their head when talking to said person, that won't go away. If Marinette breaks someone's wrist, though, that would be healed by the ladybugs</li>
</ul>
  <p>That last bullet only applies if you're planning to have the akuma purified and Marinette saved. If you want her to stay as an akumatized villian, that's fine too! You can change any details that you don't like. I don't really want to write a story but I have some ideas so you guys can take these ones and add them to your story if you can't think of anything! Just don't forget to give me credit if you use these! If you comment that you used this, I'll go read, comment and leave kudos on your story, too!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a id reveal! Again, you can always change anything you don't like!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure there's a similar fic to this somewhere but idk what it's called. This is complete fluff, so if you don't like it, sorry! I pretty much wrote this one out for you, but I'm too lazy to write it in an actual story form.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>#2 </p>
  <ul>
<li>Adrian figures out that Marinette is ladybug by noticing how she's never with anyone when there's an akuma and is always late when there's been an attack that night and has the same hair and eyes and other stuff like that.</li>
<li>He doesn't think it's fair that he knows her identity and she doesn't know his so he reveals himself one night when their doing a patrol</li>
<li>They start dating soon after that (these three bullet points don't necessarily have to be in the fic, it could just be background info)</li>
<li>One night there's an akuma and they need Rena Rouge (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and Carapace</li>
<li>They're fighting the akuma who has the power to shoot people with arrows that make them distrust the people that they trust, the more they trust a person, the more that the will distrust them and vise versa (the poor akumatized person probably got betrayed by someone that they trusted)</li>
<li>Rena Rouge and Carapace have been shot by the arrows</li>
<li>the akuma traps them all together, after telling Rena Rouge and Carapace (who trust the akuma completely after being shot) to take the miraculous'</li>
<li>Ladybug and Chat Noir realize that the only way to defeat the distrust is to show their trust, like with Dark Cupid</li>
<li>They take off their disguises and Alya and Nino are super surprised when they realize that their two best friends are Ladybug and Chat Noir</li>
<li>They take it really well, though, and when they think it over, it makes a lot of sense</li>
<li>Alya starts whisper-shouting to Marinette that she knew it, she <em>knew</em> that Adrien was Chat Noir</li>
<li>They get their uniform/costumes/disguises back on and defeat the akuma</li>
<li>Alya and Nino always cover for their friend when their late for class, or when everyone's freaking out that they don't know where Marinette and Adrian are during an akuma attack</li>
<li>They call Lila out on her lies, because they can confirm that she is not friends with Ladybug</li>
<li>They all live happily ever after and a bunch more fluffy stuff</li>
</ul>
</div><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="end notes module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading this! I might add more chapters when I feel like it. If anyone actually writes a fic based off of this, I would absolutely love to read it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to change any details that you don't like! Just give me credit in the summary or notes or something, other than that, these are just ideas, you can run wild with them! Just so you know, this isn't actually justice, this is revenge, which are two very different things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>